


【团兵】荒谬

by Levislushy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levislushy/pseuds/Levislushy
Summary: 文O利O的磨批文学吉利描写有毛团描写有
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 26





	【团兵】荒谬

荒谬极了。  
两个军官，两个战斗英雄，最终还是躲不掉要被强迫着嫁人的命运。什么都做不到、碌碌无为的Alpha摇身一变成了利威尔命运的掌控者，他得心甘情愿张开腿给这个Alpha下崽子，直到哪天筋疲力竭死掉为止，埃尔文也一样。  
什么都没了，无论要干什么都需要Alpha签发的许可证，为此利威尔只能忍气吞声，甚至还要讨好这个长相如毛猴子似的变态渣滓。  
“啊啊，你明天想出去吗？”丈夫扒拉着米饭，利威尔给他面前摆上热好的饭菜，身上的黑色围裙还没来得及取下，两只手湿漉漉的，他把手在上面擦干。“出去干什么？”  
“……去见一见战友。”  
“诶——”丈夫从厚镜片里抬起眼睛，“他们不是老早就死翘翘了？”  
我迟早把你的肠子扯出来。  
“有一两个，还活着。”利威尔将拳头按下，尽量用平和的表情回答他，“我已经有半个月没有出过出过门了。”  
吉克意味不明地哼哼两声。

每次开始前他都要挨上一顿抽。  
这和情趣不沾边，是为什么要这么做，利威尔也不知道。他对地下室产生了阴影，每一次，他都会在房间中央被吊起来，马鞭在他身上狠狠地抽，他头顶的绳子转来转去，他的视野也跟着天旋地转，等到浑身鲜血淋漓，吉克再把他放下来揍一顿。这个Alpha对他的尖叫和哭泣有着莫名的执着，他很满意冷漠严肃又强壮漂亮的Omega在他面前示弱求饶的样子。  
然而，相对于操利威尔，吉克显然对征服他和向他施虐更感兴趣。除了发情期以外的时候，吉克经常有点难以硬起来，但根据他在外边有个的同性情人的事实，基本可以排除他阳痿的可能性。  
给Omega开苞的那晚，他什么扩张都没做就直接闯了进来，将又短又窄的阴道弄出了血，整个下阴肿得像个烂桃子，利威尔的血啪嗒啪嗒的掉，吉克的卵蛋也啪嗒啪嗒排击着他的阴阜。可笑的是，Omega居然还从中微妙地获得了快感。  
之后，他得跪在地上撅起屁股，将阴唇掰开展示给丈夫看，如果他心情好，就用手指插几下，心情不好，就用鞭子打裸露出来的一点内壁，最后高喊一声：“我要进来咯！”，接着”扑哧”一声把自己塞进他的阴道。  
”真是可爱的穴穴呢。”他揪住利威尔的头发，一边拍他的屁股，让妻子沿着墙壁哆嗦着双腿一步一步向前走。“像鲸鱼一样在喷水耶。”  
”你去喝尿吧。”  
他明明清楚利威尔是那场战役中的关键人物，他清楚他是个有尊严的士兵，因而和他用和一个婊子对话一样的方式说话便是一件很叫他愉悦的事。  
他和吉克互相厌恶着，都巴不得明天对方被车撞死在街头。

“就是这样了，埃尔文。”利威尔将餐具放下，他们坐在食堂的角落，没有人注意他们。利威尔看上去很平静，面无表情，轻轻动了动牙关，拿餐巾纸随意地抹过嘴唇。他把纸一扔，纸团在桌面上滚动两下，停在埃尔文面前。埃尔文捡起它扔到自己的碟子里。  
利威尔瘦了不少，作战服的袖口空荡荡的，袖子滑落，苍白的手臂上全是殷红的伤痕。埃尔文感到不忍，于是他捧起好友的手，放在唇边亲了又亲。利威尔歪过头去，从他手里把手抽了回去：“走吧，我累了。”  
不但是外形，他整个人也变得颓废而无所谓似的，眼睛老是低垂着，里面没有生气，只有看着埃尔文的眼神中还仅存着唯一一点抱怨和哀求。利威尔站起来，埃尔文注意到他的皮肉也松弛了不少，尽管是瘦了，屁股上和胸前的肌肉都化为脂肪，越加肥软起来，和女人一样，想来是缺少了运动的缘故。  
他坚强执着的战友，他黑发碧眼、暗恋许久的小情人，现在就像渐渐枯萎的玫瑰一样让埃尔文着急和心碎。很可惜，他也是个Omega，好在米克是老熟人，他的情况能比利威尔好上那么一点，可是迫于压力，他每个月得和米克上床，那简直是一种酷刑。更可怕的是，由于Omega与生俱来的构造，他还得经历身体上对Alpha信息素和精液本能的渴求，正如利威尔也不得不对自己的丈夫感到抵触中的渴望一样。一发起情来就彻底无法思考了，满脑子都是Alpha的生殖器和他们咬住自己后颈往里面灌信息素的疼痛。  
利威尔是否也渴望着他，埃尔文不知道，但至少他知道自己无时不刻地迫切着需要利威尔。想着利威尔的身体，他又是硬又是流水，他想和利威尔做爱，但是他不知道自己具体想要什么。他在等着某一天，或许上天能给他一次机会让他找到答案。

这一天比想象中来得要快得多。  
一天夜里，埃尔文被浓浓的一阵信息素叫醒了。利威尔的味道好浓啊，他的鼻尖、毛孔，全身上下每一寸都被Omega温暖的气味包裹了。他在黑暗中摸索到利威尔床边，打开床头灯，掀开了利威尔的被子。  
利威尔一哆嗦，从手臂中慢慢抬起充血的眼睛。  
他完全发情了。味道直冲金发的脑袋，瞳孔涣散，但仍然努力地盯着埃尔文。  
“埃尔文。”他小声呼唤着他。  
埃尔文的腺体莫名地发热，同样是Omega，如此剧烈的发散着信息素引起了他身体的共鸣，他凑近去揉按利威尔的腺体，差一点情不自禁吻上利威尔的面颊。利威尔发出无意识的嘟囔，见埃尔文没有回答他，再次叫着埃尔文的名字。  
“利维。”真是让人羞耻，埃尔文早就勃起了，而现在他居然开始变湿。  
“埃尔文，埃尔文，”利威尔双手环抱住他的脑袋，让他埋进自己脖子里，他凑到埃尔文耳边呢喃，“帮帮我吧……”  
“我去给你找抑制剂。”  
“不，”利威尔将他拉住，两只眼睛紧紧盯着他，“不要抑制剂。”  
接下来的事，埃尔文的记忆有点模糊，他好像爬上床和利威尔吻得难舍难分，口水从嘴角淌了一枕头，他的双手从利威尔腋下穿过，把利威尔抱起来，撩开他的睡衣吮吸两只粉色的乳头，睡衣滑落在头上，利威尔将他罩进去，依旧紧紧抱着他的头喘着。埃尔文也发情了，不知是被动还是主动地发情了。利威尔的乳头有点内陷，他就用舌尖去勾它，等到它凸起来的时候弹进他嘴里，舌头上下快速扫动，另一只手则捏着另一边又揉又搓。  
等记忆终于渐渐清明时，他眼前已经是利威尔的肉花了。利威尔和他一起侧躺着，正卖力地给他吸阴茎，埃尔文低下头就能看见他小小的脑袋大幅度摇晃着，嘴里满满当当鼓鼓囊囊，主动让那根巨大的棒子插他的嘴，两腮都鼓起来，口水被搅得哗哗作响。  
埃尔文调整好自己，抓住利威尔的屁股把他提近，利威尔闷哼一声，被噎住了喉咙。埃尔文的拇指放在两片阴唇上，微微下按，于是利威尔的小阴唇和阴蒂就从中探出来。埃尔文去吻它们，被淫水沾湿了整个下半脸，他用嘴唇温柔地摩擦它们，偶尔伸出舌头来回从尿道滑向阴道口，利威尔因此发出不断的“嗯嗯”的呻吟。  
“你的下面好漂亮，利维。”埃尔文对着不断流水的阴道口说，热气喷在上面，引得它一阵收缩，“是粉色的。里面的阴唇窄窄地藏在里面，阴道好小，阴蒂也小小的。”“给我闭嘴！”埃尔文痴迷般得凑上去用牙叼起那个小点，利威尔发出叫声，里面的水涌出来打湿了埃尔文的鼻尖。”你看看我的下面长什么样，用手指插一插好不好？”  
“真是肥厚的阴唇哪……”埃尔文听到利威尔的喘息，他纤细的手指扒开他的下体，试探性地把手指浅浅地放进去。  
埃尔文把两根手指深深地埋进利威尔的洞里，摸着一处肿得如核桃大小的褶皱之后，对着那一处用指甲抠挖。  
“啊啊啊！”利威尔一个激灵，手指也从埃尔文的身体里抽了出来，双腿夹上埃尔文的脑袋，穴口快速收缩，吸着两根粗糙的手指。“利维，你就不能碰碰我吗？”埃尔文停下手里的动作，低下头去问他。利威尔立刻重新把手指放进去抽插，由于手小，只能若有若无剐蹭着那一点。  
好想要。 他们同时想着。  
埃尔文的两根手指已经足够粗，小穴吸着它们，随着快速地戳进戳出流水，埃尔文吮着利威尔的阴蒂，它已经变得充血发硬，前面的器官也高高挺立，利威尔放肆地大叫，下面也不甘示弱地喷水，Omega摇着身子，大腿根颤抖，把女穴往另一个Omega的手上送。埃尔文右手抱着他已经变得肉乎乎的大腿，左手捏他的臀瓣，把头深深埋进利威尔湿答答的腿间，淫乱的呼哧呼哧声响成一片。  
“埃尔文，埃尔文！”利威尔大声叫他的名字，“你插进来。”他的头颅在埃尔文筋肉虬实的腿间显得格外小，声音却非常清晰，里面带着欲望和哭腔的颤抖都能听得一清二楚。“我不是，已经在……”埃尔文吃痛，因为利威尔用力扯了一下他的阴茎。“这里啊，你把这里插进来。”“利维——”“快点插我啊啊！”利威尔哭叫起来。  
再也忍不住了，埃尔文翻身压上去，粗长的阴茎从紧窄的穴口一下捅进深处，对于利威尔来说过于巨大的头部急急忙忙闯进，将内部每一道褶皱都撑开得平整光滑。不只是内部，利威尔的外部也被打开了，由于体型悬殊，他被埃尔文分开的两条腿挂在空中，甚至无法从埃尔文的腰后互相交汇纠缠，因此两条白腿只是一蹬一蹬，脚尖由于爽得厉害而绷出青筋的轮廓。  
”好棒，”埃尔文控制不住地耸动着腰，自己空虚的后穴因为听着身下Omega的呻吟而潺潺流水，流到两人的交合处，泥泞不堪，“好紧，利维，你紧紧地咬着我，又嫩又会吃。”他难耐地嘀咕着，声音含糊不清，“我也好想被插啊，利维。”  
利威尔根本无法回答他。巨物在窄逼里又顶又磨，他里面失禁了一样流淫水，像要给埃尔文的阴茎洗澡似的，他初夜都没喷过这么多水，只因为对象是埃尔文，他的身体变得敏感异常。他的阴唇也被弄肿了，含着肉根，藏着阴道口，欲盖弥彰地不让他们的交合直接暴露在空气里。“嗯嗯嗯……好会插，好会插啊啊……”利威尔哭着把头埋进埃尔文的胸膛，又抬起头索吻，“被埃尔文插，插了……”  
“子宫，从后面操我子宫——”  
埃尔文拉过他的腿，插在他身体里将他翻过来，把两条腿摆好，握着利威尔的手肘，从下至上直直钻进了又暖又脆弱的宫口，接着一刻未停，开始了凶狠又猛烈的抽插。利威尔几乎是在浪叫了，口水眼泪流了一身。“宫口那里，那里插得最舒服，就是那，用力干它——”这么说着，埃尔文真这么做了又受不了一样扭起腰想逃开，“平时他喜欢从后面抱我，边走边射进来，”他顿了顿，又难以控制地哭出声，“好舒服，真的好舒服啊啊啊！”  
埃尔文靠在他的背上，似乎也哭了出来。“他会让我自己塞进去，半蹲着把着他的腰，之后会把一边的腿抬起来，让阴道张开着给我看……”  
利威尔让埃尔文那样干他，于是埃尔文把他拎下床，照做。他抬起利威尔的右腿，放在自己的手肘上紧紧抱住，左脚其实是悬着空的，不过脚尖一点碰着地，他从中间把东西全数塞入，半蹲着，左手绕过自己和利威尔的大腿插进自己的穴里自慰。  
“白浆，流白浆了，埃尔文，”白浊的液体被阴茎挤出穴口，发出扑哧的声音，被囊袋在皮肉间打成白沫，埃尔文反而操得更凶了，阴道连同宫口一并抽搐着，利威尔剧烈颤抖着，声音都变了调。  
“要去了要去了要去了——”下一秒，他下边就发了大水，精液、阴精和淫水淅淅淌了一地，他大张着嘴巴，眼球上翻，一幅被人干坏了脑子的模样。  
埃尔文见他这个样子，被他一夹，也射在了子宫深处。  
两人倒在床上喘气。过了一会儿，埃尔文重新抱住利威尔。  
“你还好吗？”  
利威尔摇摇头。没有Alpha的信息素，发情根本没有停止。  
“你会怀上宝宝吗？”  
他再次摇摇头。  
埃尔文搂紧他，两个人沉默着。

真是荒谬。

End


End file.
